Carnal Chronicles
by Marcos Santos
Summary: A one-shot series that focuses on the Disney couples' 'first time' together, from the classic Disney animated features to the present-day franchises, in different ways. Inspired by Demi Lovato's "Cool for the Summer" and Ellie Goulding's "Love Me Like You Do". Rated M. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything involved with the characters from The Walt Disney Company and its subsidiaries.


**When I came up to Fanfiction, I wanted to make a one-shot series that would tell the first time of the Disney couples, since the classic animated films to the present-day franchises, and in different ways. The one-shot series will contain an indefinite number of chapters, and, possibly, all of them will be rated M for featuring nudity and sexual content, so please be warned. Also, this is my first story, so please be nice :)**

 **The first chapter will take us into a trip to Jollywood, the home of The 7D, much before Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Disney's first animated film. It's New Year's Eve, and all Bashful wanted is having his first night of love with his crush, Queen Delightful, but what he doesn't know is that his most wild and crazy wish is about to come true when he watches the Queen naked in the shower, while preparing for the celebrations, and spies her to the royal dressing room, with 8 hours prior to the New Year's arrival in Jollywood.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything involved with the characters and from The Walt Disney Company and its subsidiaries**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **A New Year's Night of Love in Jollywood**

Bashful and Queen Delightful from 'The 7D'

December 31st. it was New Year's Eve in Jollywood. The people and the 7D were helping the Queen Delightful to prepare the festivities.

But the other dwarfs don't know is that Bashful had in mind, a wild and crazy wish he wants to fulfill: Have the first night of love with his crush Queen Delightful.

It has passed eight hours, and it was New Year in Jollywood, and the 7D were celebrating the New Year.

"My friends, we got a whole new year for all of us!" celebrated Happy, with the other dwarfs accompanying the fireworks.

Bashful separated from the other dwarfs after the fireworks, to follow the Queen Delightful moving to her bathroom. His heart was starting to race a mile.

"Oh, Floom. She's going to the shower.", Bashful thought knowing that he will fulfill its most wild and crazy wish.

Doc and his fellow 6D didn't know that Bashful was about to have his first time with the Queen Delightful

"Bashful. Where's Bashful?" asked Doc.

It took 4 miles to the dwarf to follow the Queen Delightful to the bathroom

While singing in the bathroom, Mopsie began to remove her clothes before moving to the shower. Bashful's heart was racing even faster. And she doesn't know that Bashful is spying her and will be courted by his crush.

Maybe Bashful was dreaming in his nights sleep seeing Mopsie naked, but he wasn't.

"Oh, Floom. I'm not dreaming at all. My heart's getting faster.", Bashful thought with his heart getting even faster.

She starts taking a bath, giving Bashful an amazing sight, causing him to bit his lip seductively in anticipation. A few seconds felt like an hour when Bashful looked to her.

She came from underneath the sheets in her sleep dress.

She removed the sleep dress and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her swimsuit.

"Take of your clothes, Bashful." Mopsie asked to the dwarf.

"Alright" accepted Bashful.

The dwarf removed his clothes, except for his hat.

"Oh, your majesty, why do you have on a swimsuit?" questioned Bashful.

Mopsie walked up to Bashful and wrapped her arms around its owner seductively.

"Because things are about to get very delicious", said the Queen Delightful in a desire-laced voice.

The Queen Delightful quickly threw Bashful into her bed, got on top of him and began to kiss Bashful passionately while removing his hat

Bashful removed her swimsuit while not breaking the kiss.

She grabbed his cock and began to stroke it, putting it later on her mouth and bobbed her head up and down as quickly as she could.

After a few more minutes, Bashful came into her mouth and she swallowed it all.

Later, Mopsie removed her mouth as she was nearly drowning it and licked his cock clean and got back on his top.

She placed his cock at her pussy and began to move up and down.

Mopsie moved more swiftly, getting rougher each time and feeling like electricity was coursing through the Queen of Jollywood.

Bashful had never saw the Queen Delightful so wild in his whole life.

The dwarf yelled and moaned that he was about to cum so Mopsie quickly got off and sucked his dick until it came all over her face.

She wiped off her face with her hands and licked them clean.

Still have time for Mopsie to put his cock at her pussy in the reverse side until finally cum and let out a sigh of relief.

Later she fell beside Bashful, cuddled close to his chest and kissed his lips as they drifted off into a deep sleep to enjoy first day of the New Year.

For the Queen Delightful, she wasn't a controlling lover. She was feeling the pleasure of having the first time with his love of your life.

For Bashful, he was feeling realized that the most wild and crazy wish was fulfilled. The most shy of the 7D forgot his shyness and did witness having to go to bed with her crush, and now her girlfriend.

Even the other 6D didn't know that Bashful and Queen Delightful had their first time in a New Year celebration in Jollywood, but it does matter discover this royal affair?.

No. It doesn't matter.

* * *

 _Well my friends, this is just the beginning. There will be many more carnal chronicles to tell._

 _Leave your reviews, and I wait for the good ones._


End file.
